Jo
Gianni Di Maggio, always referred to as "Jo", is a character in the Chaos RP. Backstory and Role in the RP In his home world, Jo is part of a superhero team called HOME, and its founder, although not the leader. He is the son of Giovanni Di Maggio, a ruthless leader of a criminal organization, and Gea, the human incarnation of the Earth. Personality Jo is a somewhat weird, though gentle and kind person. He has a tendency to underestimate threats, though perhaps it would be more accurate to say he shrugs them off. This is due to years of experience in fighting evil having left him with the weird, though not unjustified, belief that no matter what happens, everything evil ends up being defeated, which is why he takes everything in a laid-back way. However, if this belief of his ever falters, due to someone he loves getting hurt, or the fight seeming truly hopeless, Jo shows an admirable determination. Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style Mother Nature's Son Jo's main projection is a quick burst of contact-based energy, able to cancel, amplify or redirect forces his body comes in contact with. However, he cannot manifest this power for more than a split second, and has to time uses of this power, by "parrying" attacks in a way similar to that of a fighting game, or by timing his punches and knowing when they'll hit. In truth, it is not his own Projection, but one inherited from his mother, Gea. She was one of the two known Tier 0 Projection users, able to give part of their power to others, which explains the lack of control Jo has over it. He has no Projection of his own. Jo is also able to focus these powers into a being called Projection that takes the form of his mother's corpse, Gea. This projection is able to use his powers in a far more skilful manner, is able to use them at range, and is very fast, but has less raw power than Jo. Summoning her also leaves him unable to use the powers to defend himself. She is not actually Jo's mother's spirit, but simply a projection of his psyche that resembles and behaves like it. It was formed when Jo saw his mother's corpse being experimented on by his father's organization, before he could only use his powers physically. She is also able to fight physically, with superhuman strength, though less than a Mother Nature's Son-empowered punch from Jo. She behaves with subhuman intelligence, acting to protect Jo, who doesn't have full control over her. Atom Heart Mother Gea's ultimate attack, known as HEART MOTHER, causes an effect analog to an atomic bomb, though its radioactive half-life lasts seconds only. It is by far Jo's most destructive move, though he rarely uses it. If he does, it will take out his powers for a few minutes. This cooldown used to be far longer. Jo fights in an aggressive but strategic way, tending to parry his opponents' attacks, before getting up close and personal if they're ranged fighters, rushing them down if they have weapons, putting himself too close for them to comfortably use them, and using Gea to safely attack people without ranged options. Relationships * Cheet: "Uh? Yeah, he's ok. Got a bit of an ego, but I guess I can understand that." * Julie: "Oh, she's pretty nice. Haven't talked to her much. Actually. which one of the two did I go and defeat some aliens with?" * Rin Okumura: "He needs some help back home, think I'll help him out if I've got the time, once we get access back to our worlds. Trivia * This is Mother's Nature's Son, his theme, and this is Atom Heart Mother, his "action" theme. And of course, the names of his Projections. Category:Characters Category:Physics Manipulation Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Martial Arts Category:Armorchompy Category:Hero